


Big Surprise

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute prank gone wrong, Dark always knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It all started with Chase Brody running past his office and then Dark became suspicious as more Septiceyes showed up in the Iplier manor without his knowledge. After learning what their plan is, Dark decides to have some fun.





	Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous user on Tumblr requested a 'darkstache fic where Wilford conspires with like everyone in the house to mess with Dark and Dark like *knows* it's going on but he doesn't say anything because he wants to see where this is going'. I added my own little twist to it.

It all started when Dark saw Chase Brody running past his office in the Iplier manor. The Septiceyes occasionally come over but there was a rule of letting everyone know when there were guests. Bing still complains about the day he stepped out of the bathroom after a shower, wearing only a towel, and being greeted by Anti telling him to either put clothes on or join him in a different room. Bing would go out of his way to avoid Anti most days because of that. Everyone has told the search engine that Anti makes those kinds of jokes to literally everyone and rarely means it, but Bing still gets a little red-faced around the virus when he winks at him. 

“Chase?” Dark called out, standing up. 

“Oh, shit!” Dark heard Chase curse and when he stepped out of the room, he found Wilford standing at the end of the hall with Bing attempting to hide behind him. 

“I could have sworn that I saw Chase run past my office.” Dark said with a hum. 

“Chase isn’t here. You must be imagining things, dear.” Wilford had a large smile on his face. 

“Yep, just imagining things, seeing things when they’re not there, hallucinating-” Bing stopped when Wilford slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Dark just sighed and rolled his eyes. Bing most likely invited Chase over, since the two got along very well with their personalities being similar, forgot to inform Dark and Wilford was covering for him. 

“I was thinking about having Anti over, what do you think of that, Bing?” Dark grinned when Bing yelped and ran away, heading to his room to hide. 

“You tease the poor boy about that too much.” Wilford chuckled as Dark walked over to him. 

“And you’re too soft on him.” Dark said. 

“You’re soft on me.” Wilford fell forward a little and wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck. 

“I’m not in love with Bing.” Dark stated.

“Aw, my little demon loves me?” Wilford sang. 

“Could you two be gross and not block the hallway?” Bim said with a huff from behind Dark. Dark raised a questioning eyebrow and Wilford twitched his mustache with approval before Dark grabbed him and lightly shoved him against the wall, pressing his lips against the other man’s. “I just wanted a snack!” Bim yelled before going back the way he came. 

When Dark began getting suspicious of what was going on was when he found Anti sitting in the middle of the Iplier living room, tied up with rope with Dr. Iplier and Marvin trying to free him while Wilford sat on the couch and laughed. 

“It works, you asshole!” Anti yelled, kicking a leg in an attempt to unloop some of the rope. 

“What works?” Dark asked, all four men freezing when the demon spoke. 

“Some really kinky shit.” Anti quickly answered, earning a groan from Marvin and a thump to the head from Dr. Iplier. 

“Do not imply that I would partake in sex with you. I like having a clean bill of health.” Dr. Iplier said. 

“Did you just imply that I’m diseased!?” Anti snapped. 

“You are a virus.” Dr. Iplier stated.

“Say that when these ropes are off, you medical school drop out cock!” Anti yelled. 

“I did not drop out!”

“You dropped out faster than you’ll drop to your knees to suck my-” 

“Why are you two here?” Dark asked, stopping Anti from finishing his comment. He knew how it was going to end and he was not in the mood for that. 

“Marvin wanted to test out a new magic trick.” Wilford answered, standing up from the couch. “Anti volunteered to help and Dr. Schneepelstein was busy so they came over here to have Dr. Iplier nearby just in case something went wrong.” 

“I see.” Dark did not believe a single word that came out of Wilford’s mouth but he didn’t say anything and decided to challenge himself to discover what was really going on. “I’ll leave you to it.” Dark turned around and walked away, a little excited to do some investigating. 

Dark learned about everything when he about to enter the kitchen and he heard hushed talking. 

“So the Jims will lead him to here and then that is when Bing will set everything off.” Jackieboy asked. 

“Yep. I have everything drawn out in detail.” Google stated. “We’ll make sure that everything is set, all you and the other Septiceyes have to do is show up on time and be in position.” 

“This is gonna be great.” Jackieboy chuckled. 

“If everything works. Make sure that all of you look over your copies of the plan. One mistake could ruin the whole thing.” Google said. Dark smirked and walked away from the kitchen, he could wait for his chocolate ice cream. 

He went to his bedroom and heard Wilford singing from the connecting bathroom, the running water telling Dark that he was showering. Dark went over to the dresser Wilford had claimed and pulled open the top drawer. Underwear, socks, bowties…

“There it is.” Dark said to himself as he pulled out a rolled-up sheet of paper. He had been tempted to tell Wilford to use a different hiding place, but he was thankful he hadn’t gotten to that yet. “Wil. Honey.” Dark sighed when he saw the title of the blueprint was ‘The ultimate prank of all pranks’. He knew that Wilford did that because it was written in bright pink and with blocky lettering. Dark took the paper and folded it up, tucking it into his back pocket and chuckling. He had some studying to do when Wilford fell asleep. 

“ _ I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch _ .” Wilford’s voice echoed as he reached his favorite part of his favorite song. 

“I should probably make sure my bubblegum bitch goes to bed early tonight.” Dark slipped off his blazer before going over to the bathroom door and walking in, locking it behind him when he shut it. 

Dark knew every single little detail of the plan and he had to force himself not to smile when the Jim twins an into his office. 

“Demon! Demon!” Reporter Jim shouted Dark’s nickname, waving his arms. 

“What is it?” Dark asked calmly. 

“You are needed!” Dark would normally scold Reporter Jim for grabbing his arm and pulling, but he went with it and allowed himself to be lead out of the room and down the hall. Cameraman Jim had his camera pointed at Dark the entire time, face showing that he was very nervous. “Are you okay, CJ?” Dark exaggerated the softness in his tone. Cameraman Jim stiffened and quickened his pace, walking in pace with Reporter Jim. 

“Here! Here!” Reporter Jim released Dark’s arm and ran into the dining room, Cameraman Jim going in right behind him. 

“What’s going on in here?” Dark stepped into the room and threw and hand up, catching the bag of flour that was flying towards his face. He yanked on the sack and smirked when he heard Bing yelp and a thud following soon after. Dark then threw the bag to the side, knocking over several small panels and laughing as he watched the elaborate set-up tumble over. Anti cursed when water got dumped on him. Jackieboy found himself covered in glue while Marvin coughed up feathers. Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneepelstein fell to the ground and landing on multiple pies. Bim and Google were both pinned to the ground by several mattresses. Chase was now tied to King of the Squirrels. Yandere was pouting about colored powders getting all over her white shirt while Jameson tried to wipe it off of his own shirt. Wilford stood in the center of the room, a bright pink liquid dripping down his face.

“Host would like to say ‘I told you so’.” Host stated from the top of a tower of boxes, clicking on and off the flashlight he was holding. 

“How did you know?” Wilford asked as Dark laughed. 

“You can’t hide anything from me, I thought you knew that, dear.” Dark teased and went over to Wilford, giving him a quick kiss. “Strawberry?” 

“I know you don’t like cherry.” Wilford said. 

“How come the Jims didn’t get fucked with?” Anti protested. 

“I could never hurt CJ and RJ.” Dark chuckled, glancing over Wilford’s shoulder and seeing that Jameson was signing very quickly at Chase with a look of annoyance on his face. “What’s this about making a video for Chase?” Dark asked.

“Are we really blaming everything on me?” Chase huffed, sticking his tongue out at Jameson when the silent man made a fist and made it nod towards Chase, saying that, yes, yes they were. 

“Explain.” Dark said to Wilford. 

“Well...Chase wanted more views, so I thought that a video of  _ the  _ Darkiplier getting pranked would be amazing.” Wilford said, gesturing wildly with his arms as he spoke. 

“I guess you do have a great video, just not one that you were expecting.” Dark chuckled. “I hope you all have fun cleaning up this mess.” Dark sang before walking out of the room, glad he had let all of this happen. 


End file.
